


#TeamRolo4DWin

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Lance, Drunk Texting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), broganes, but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance stumbles and makes his way towards their shared bathroom as he tries to walk like the cool ninja sharpshooter he is. He’s halfway there before he yelps and trips over Hunk.Luckily for him, Hunk only groans and pushes him off, turning around and hugging Pidge’s hanging leg close to his chest, not once waking up to prevent Lance to do something stupid.Like texting his ex.“Pretty sure it started with a, uh, six? Yeah, yeah, genius, and it had a four, probably, after a five? Pft, I’m a genius, holy shit.”[Or the one where Lance has a break up, gets drunk with his friends, tries to text his exgirlfriend, types her number by his shitty drunk memory and texts the wrong person. It works out.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting something after forever? wild, i know
> 
> this was on my drafts, and I finally had inspiration to finish it, so, here it is! Hope u enjoy it and have fun reading it as much as I had while writing it!
> 
> disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance’s so _sneaky_.

He giggles to himself as he brings his cellphone closer to his chest, as if to hide it from the world. The brunet hiccups, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looks around the room for any danger.

His so called friends already stole his baby one time, earlier in the night, but no matter! Lance was able to save it from their claws once Pidge passed out on the couch, hand still loosely around a half empty can of beer and Hunk started snoring on the carpet, limbs all over the place.

Lance stumbles and makes his way towards their shared bathroom, giggling under his breath before shushing himself drunkenly every few seconds as he tries to walk like the cool ninja sharpshooter he is. He’s halfway there before he yelps and trips over Hunk.

“Oof!”

 _Super sneaky_.

Luckily for him, Hunk only groans and pushes him off, turning around and hugging Pidge’s hanging leg close to his chest, snuggling it like a teddy bear, not once waking up to prevent Lance to do the stupid thing he’s about to do.

Lance takes a photo of his best friend for future laughs before he returns to his mission.

He arrives to the bathroom without any other incident and Lance finger guns at his own reflection like a pat on the back for the good job.

Lance looks like shit, he knows this, even more so because he knows he had ignored his nightly routine of skin care but he had been - _is_ heartbroken. He deserves to look like shit and not give a shit, goddamnit!

“L-Listen, brother, listen,” Lance slurs, a small hiccup leaving his lips as he points towards himself, eyes glassy and red on the edges as he narrows them. “You’re Lancey Lance Mc Fucking Clain; you’re hella handsome and a good dude. She’s missing out.”

The bravado last him about four seconds before he bursts into tears.

“N-Nyma!” he sobs out, sliding down against the wall until his butt is on the cold floor of his bathroom. “Nyma, why! I shared my nintendo with you and this is what I get back? It’s s-so fucking unfair.”

Lance pouts, punching the floor angrily as he squeezes his eyes shut and feels more tears running down his cheeks. God, he’s so tired of crying! He had thought that the alcohol would help bury the damn pain but apparently it just made it worse.

It’s not like this is his first breakup, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. In his opinion, he’s allowed to be petty.

So, yes. Heck _yes_ , he’s going to be petty.

“What, what does she knows, anyways!” Lance mumbles wetly, sniffing loudly before he wipes his nose with his sleeve. “I, I will show her. I’m fine, like, psh whatever, right? Right! No more Nyma, who cares! Yes, that makes sense. Imma tell her, because she’s Nyma, so double hit! I’m a genius!”

Genius is quite the stretch.

Lance opens his chat app before his voice of reason, usually sounding like Hunk, sneaks its way to his mind. He mumbles under his breath as he scrolls down the multiple chats he has with people.

Goddammit, why is he such a social butterfly.

It takes him a few minutes until he realizes that one of his first actions after Nyma broke up with him earlier on the day was to delete her chat conversation along with her number.

Well shit, there goes his plan.

“Nu, it’s fine, it’s fine,” Lance grumbles, eyebrows knitted in concentration as he sniffles. “Pretty sure it started with a, uh, six? Yeah, yeah, genius, and it had a four, probably, after a five? Pft, I’m a genius, holy shit.”

Apparently, at some point in humanity, the word ‘drunk’ evoluted to ‘genius’.

 

**[Saturday 04 of August 2018]**

**PM Lance A. McClain >> +1 (6xx) 54x xx32**

 

**[03:44 am] Lance A. McClain**

_u know whut??? likee whayever ok?_

_u didn’t even dessert me!_

_deserved* me_

_but also dessert! bc i’m a delight to be eaten ok!_

_also! also! no more nintendo switch for u!_

_bc u r mean! >:C _

 

Lance’s drunk, he can admit that much. He knows that because sometimes his brain would get scrambled and start talking like Yoda from Star Wars.

Like right now.

“Expected an answer I did not.” Lance whispers as he sees the way just above the app, there’s a small line saying that the other person on the chat is typing their reply.

 

**[03:45 am] +1 (6xx) 54x xx32**

_look, Rolo, dude_

_you r a cool guy, rlly_

_but i dont see u you that way_

_so uh, yeh_

_sorry_

 

Lance blinks owlishly before he looks up from his phone, lips pursed in deep thought.

“Who the fuck is Rolo?” Lance whispers in confusion. “Did he get dump too? Poor guy, oh my god! Who the fuck is this asshole that dump him?”

 _‘Someone gotta defend Rolo’_ is Lance’s drunk logical thought.

So, he proceeds to defend the heck out of poor Rolo.

 

**[03:46 am] Lance A. McClain**

_waitwa itwa it! wait!_

_im not rolo_

_but goddamn what did the guy do????_

_y u so mean to him???_

_fucking ouch_

_even i got hurt by that rejection and it wasn’t for me!_

 

**[03:48 am] +1 (6xx) 54x xx32**

_wat_

_wait, what_

_then who are u??_

_mean?? wtf no?? i was ...sensitive and stuff??_

_right?_

 

**[03:48 am] Lance A. McClain**

_WUT!_

_u call that sensitive????_

_u let the guy down so poorly, wtffff_

_#TeamRolo_

_#TeamRolo4DWin_

_#RoloDeservesBetter_

 

**[03:50 am] +1 (6xx) 54x xx32**

_whatT!! not true!!!_

_i mean !_

_whvter!!! who ar eu anyways!!!???_

 

**[03:50 am] Lance A. McClain**

_The President of Team Rolo_

_ObviousLYY_

_and i know who u r!!!_

 

**[03:51 am] +1 (6xx) 54x xx32**

_u do?_

 

**[03:51 am] Lance A. McClain**

_yesss!!!_

_u r Rolo’s Hater!!!!!!_

 

**[03:51 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_WHAT_

_DUDE, IM NOT_

 

**[03:52 am] Lance A. McClain**

_too laTE!!_

_I ALREADY CHANGED UR NAME ON MY CONTACTS_

 

**[03:52 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_WHY AM I EVEN IN YOUR CONTAC_

_whatever, nvm_

_i dont wanna know_

 

**[03:52 am] Lance A. McClain**

_because I’M A SOCIAL BUTERFLY OK_

 

**[03:52 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_...uh_

_ok?_

_leaving now_

 

**[03:53 am] Lance A. McClain**

_wiat NOT!_

_u gotta tell me!_

 

**[03:54 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_tell u what???_

 

**[03:54 am] Lance A. McClain**

_why u broke up with him????_

 

**[03:56 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_what??? we didnt even_

_he wasn’t my boyfriend!!!_

_he was just_

_ya know_

_a guy i was seeing and he let me use his nintendo swtich_

 

**[03:56 am] Lance A. McClain**

_OH MY GOD_

_U WERE USING HIM?_

_EL DESCARO_

_QUE BITCH_

_DESHONOR EN TI, TU FAMILIA Y TU VACA_

 

**[03:56 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_hey!_

_I took spanish! and I saw Mulan! I get the reference!_

_AND I didnt USE him_

_he just happened to have a nintendo_

_...and like the make outs were usually on his dorm_

_but not bc of the nintendo_

 

**[03:57 am] Lance A. McClain**

_*Oprah meme*_

_sure_

_and My name is Julio_

 

**[03:57 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_is it?_

 

**[03:57 am] Lance A. McClain**

_NO1!_

 

**[03:57 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_well how WOULD I KNOW??_

 

**[03:58 am] Lance A. McClain**

_god, poor guy_

_poor rolo_

 

**[03:59 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_sto_

_p_

_stop*_

_it’s not like i was using him_

_we had good times, but we didn’t clik? i guess_

 

**[03:59 am] Lance A. McClain**

_why???_

 

**[04:01 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_eh, we are different ppl, it happens and_

_why the fuck am i talking with u about this_

_what the fuck keith_

 

**[04:03 am] Lance A. McClain**

_ew, im not keith_

_i wouldnt have such a bad name_

 

**[04:03 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_fuck u thats my name_

 

**[04:03 am] Lance A. McClain**

_WHAT_

_uh….im tiny bit sorry_

_maybe_

_but u still a douche_

 

**[04:03 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_OH MY GOD_

_WHY ME??_

_Like, did u red yourself? u were bitching about someone earlier_

 

**[04:04 am] Lance A. McClain**

_yeh to my ex!!!_

_WHO ALSO APPRENTLY USED ME FOR MY NINTENDO_

 

**[04:04 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_u have nintendo switch?_

 

**[04:05 am] Lance A. McClain**

_OH NO_

_U WONT USE ME TOO_

_U KEEP UR PELVIS AWAY FROM ME_

 

**[04:05 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_WOW_

_I DIDNT_

_I DITN MEAN_

_OH MY GOD_

 

**[04:06 am] Lance A. McClain**

_IS THAT HOW U SEDUCE POOR ROLO??_

 

**[04:06 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_god, no_

_it wasn’t like that_

 

**[04:09 am] Lance A. McClain**

_???????_

_hello???_

 

**[04:11 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_hi?_

 

**[04:11 am] Lance A. McClain**

_WELL???_

_aren’t u going to tell me?_

_how u two meet?_

 

**[04:11 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_wtf no?_

 

**[04:12 am] Lance A. McClain**

_juay?????_

_that’s a ‘why’_

 

**[04:12 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_idk u_

 

**[04:12 am] Lance A. McClain**

_aw come on :c_

_and I tell u all about nyma_

 

**[04:12 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_but i dont wanna KNOW about nyma_

 

**[04:13 am] Lance A. McClain**

_ROLO’S HATER PLS_

 

**[04:13 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_omg if i tell u would u stop_

_calling me that and leave me alone?_

 

**[04:13 am] Lance A. McClain**

_yesh_

 

**[04:15 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_ugh fine_

_we meet during one of my brother’s rehabilitation sessions_

_he lost his arm on a crash_

 

**[04:15 am] Lance A. McClain**

_aw shit fuck_

_im sorry man_

_yhat was way too personal_

_i shoulnd’t have bothering u about it_

 

**[04:15 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_no, hey it’s fine_

_it’s okay, he’s better now_

 

**[04:16 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oh well okay_

_im glad your bro is better tho!! that’s awesome_

_how does rolo fits in here again?_

 

**[04:16 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_ah right so_

_I drove my bro there and was waiting for him_

_and then rolo came in_

_he was pretty chill. he said it was like his one hundred session and he made small talk and it was fun_

_he had a leg prosthetic_

_pretty dope tbh_

_and that’s it_

 

**[04:18 am] Lance A. McClain**

_that’s IT?_

_no roMANce?_

_there’s gotta be more_

_I need more content for my team rolo conference_

 

**[04:19 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_oh fuck u_

 

**[04:19 am] Lance A. McClain**

_never u would probably steal my nintendo_

 

**[04:19 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_stop that already_

_idk man, he asked me out on a date_

_we went out_

_but didnt worked out_

_and like he sometimes sends messages_

_drunk messages to me_

_which are usually sad emoji faces_

_so that’s why i thought u were him_

 

**[04:20 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oooh_

_I can send sad emojis_

 

**[04:20 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_dont_

 

**[04:21 am] Lance A. McClain**

_:((((((_

 

**[04:21 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_he didnt send those kind_

 

**[04:21 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oh, was it like_

_:(:(:(:(:(_

 

**[04:22 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_nop_

 

**[04:22 am] Lance A. McClain**

_:c_

 

**[04:23 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_almost_

 

**[04:23 am] Lance A. McClain**

_:C_

 

**[04:24 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_there we go_

 

**[04:24 am] Lance A. McClain**

_lmao, okay so, the guy’s hurt, its understandable_

_does he bother you besides that?_

 

**[04:24 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_nah, he apologize the next morning and says no hard feelings_

_He’s a good guy, i feel a lil bit sorry_

 

**[04:25 am] Lance A. McClain**

_don’t be_

_shit happens and sometimes it’s bc they arent meant to be and_

_...._

_holy fuck_

 

**[04:25 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_??_

 

**[04:25 am] Lance A. McClain**

_holy fuck i legit just_

_like, ya know, did therapy to myself_

_kinda_

_now I understand my own break up_

_oh my GOD_

 

**[04:26 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_…_

_um_

_yey for you_

 

**[04:26 am] Lance A. McClain**

_holy shi_

_god i was an petty asshole_

 

**[04:26 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_good think you didnt text your ex huh?_

_thing*_

 

**[04:27 am] Lance A. McClain**

_lmao yeh, holy shit_

_i owe u a big debt_

_talking to you actually made me feel better about it_

_thanks for that mr. stranger_

 

**[04:27 am] Rolo’s Hater**

_u legit know my name now_

 

**[04:27 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oh right_

_keef_

_contact name changed!_

 

**[04:28 am] Keef**

_nvm_

_i regret things_

_answering u is one of them_

 

**[04:28 am] Lance A. McClain**

_aw come on!_

_WE HAD A BONDING MOMENT!_

 

**[04:29 am] Keef**

_ok but does the bonding moment include the nintendo?_

 

**[04:29 am] Lance A. McClain**

_how dare u_

 

**[04:29 am] Keef**

_im kidding im kidding!_

_hahaha_

 

**[04:29 am] Lance A. McClain**

_u toying with my heart so early in the morning_

_how dare_

 

**[04:29 am] Keef**

_ok, but, now im curious_

_and i already shared so_

_what’s the deal with you?_

 

**[04:30 am] Lance A. McClain**

_watcha mean?_

 

**[04:30 am] Keef**

_why the break up?_

_like, i imagine u got drunk bc you got dumped?_

 

**[04:30 am] Lance A. McClain**

_that rhymed, ey_

_also, rUDE_

_but true_

_Nyma is my_

_was my gf_

_we dated for like, uh, eight weeks?_

 

**[04:31 am] Keef**

_eight weeks?_

_and u r….all_

_this_

 

**[04:31 am] Lance A. McClain**

_I WAS IN LOVE OK_

_and a lil delusional probably_

_but i really thought we had a connection_

_until we didnt_

 

**[04:32 am] Keef**

_did she...cheat or something?_

 

**[04:32 am] Lance A. McClain**

_OH NO_

_noooo_

_Nyma is a great gal, she’s amazing_

_it’s like u said_

_we just didn’t click the right way_

_and I was pretty bummed out bc I really liked her and i wanted it to work out_

_im just_

_im just tired of trying and trying and never clicking_

_I want that someone ya know?_

_and it sucks bc sometimes i feel like i have so much love to give but no one to offer it to and_

_sorry, shit i didn’t meant to_

_do all that throwing up of words to you_

 

**[04:34 am] Keef**

_hey, it’s okay_

_i understand where u r coming from_

_im not a ...really ‘social’  i guess? i like my time alone and stuff_

_but it would be kinda nice to share those quiet moment with someone you trust and are comfortable with_

_so i understand_

 

**[04:35 am] Lance A. McClain**

_u get me Rolo’s Hater_

 

**[04:35 am] Keef**

_I take it back_

 

**[04:35 am] Lance A. McClain**

_PFT no, nu, i will behave_

_that was actually pretty accurate man_

 

**[04:36 am] Keef**

_pft, i guess_

_im not that good with words_

 

**[04:36 am] Lance A. McClain**

_meh, u r doing an okayish job in my opinion_

 

**[04:36 am] Keef**

_jeez thanks_

 

**[04:37 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oh shit it’s super late_

_when did that happened_

 

**[04:38 am] Keef**

_somewhere between u yelling about my pelvis?_

 

**[04:38 am] Lance A. McClain**

_hah, fun times_

_so, what’s your excuse for being awake?_

 

**[04:38 am] Keef**

_what do u mean?_

 

**[04:39 am] Lance A. McClain**

_yeh, like, im awake_

_bc i got drunk with my bfffs after the break up_

_what’s you excuse?_

 

**[04:39 am] Keef**

_oh_

_i was doing homework_

_and then i went out to_

 

**[04:39 am] Lance A. McClain**

_to where?_

 

**[04:39 am] Keef**

_uh, outside_

_to see the stars_

 

**[04:40 am] Lance A. McClain**

_oh_

_u like the stars?_

 

**[04:40 am] Keef**

_yeah, yeah i do_

_the roof of my dorm is no observatory but it makes due_

_Shiro says it’s a bad habit to stay up so late only to see dead rocks_

_but last night he cried bc he dropped his hot pocket, so who is he to judge_

 

**[04:41 am] Lance A. McClain**

_OH MAN, POOR SHITO_

_shiro*_

_who’s shito tho?_

_SHIRO*_

 

**[04:41 am] Keef**

_HAHAHAHAHAHHA_

_pppffttttttt omg imma change his contact name_

_and that’s my older brother_

 

**[04:41 am] Lance A. McClain**

_ah, so u r the rebellious younger brother_

 

**[04:42 am] Keef**

_u could say that_

 

**[04:42 am] Lance A. McClain**

_eeeeey, im one of those too bro!!_

_I’m the youngest out of three siblings_

_they are all annoying lmao_

_im the cute one_

 

**[04:43 am] Keef**

_same tbh_

_even tho my mom insists of cutting my hair_

 

**[04:43 am] Lance A. McClain**

_why?_

_is it a mullet_

_or like, long hair like joe jonas?_

_i bet it’s a mullet_

_u sound like mullet kind of guy_

 

**[04:44 am] Keef**

_ok first off_

_who is joe jonas_

_and second_

_fuck u i dont have a mullet_

 

**[04:44 am] Lance A. McClain**

_it’s okay man, i love u the way u r_

_*pat pat*_

 

**[04:45 am] Keef**

_I hate u julio_

 

**[04:45 am] Lance A. McClain**

_but im lance_

 

**[04:46 am] Keef**

_not anymore Julio_

 

**[04:46 am] Lance A. McClain**

_D:_

_nuuu_

 

**[04:47 am] Keef**

_yeeesh_

_contact name changed_

_ >:) _

 

**[04:47 am] Lance A. McClain**

_evil_

_u r evil_

_just like your pelvis_

 

**[04:48 am] Keef**

_OH YM GOD_

 

* * *

Lance wakes up and instantly regrets it.

“Nu ‘ore relationhips,” Lance grumbles under his breath, wincing at how dry his mouth feels. He slowly pushes his head away from the toilet’s surface and stands up carefully, meeting his reflection on the bathroom’s mirror.

He’s a little grateful that he wasn’t drunk enough to actually having the necessity to throw up through the night or even right now but he did end up with a pronounced mark of the toilet’s seat edge on his right cheek.

Great, cool. This is his punishment for…

Lance doesn’t even know, the entire night is blurry in his mind but he’s pretty sure he did _something_.

“Hunk,” Lance calls, groaning as he rubs his eyes and steps out of the bathroom. “Hunk, are you sober enough to drive to McDonalds? I need fries.”

“Oh my god! Pidge! Pidge, we found him! He’s alive!”

“He was...missing?”

Lance ignores both of his friends, passing by the kitchen where Pidge lays next to her half eaten cereal as she mumbles against the wooden surface of the table while Hunk microwaves what Lance can only guess are hot pockets.

Instead, Lance heads towards their living room, feet kicking the empty beer cans on the floor before he flops himself on the couch face down and hums contently against the cushion.

His moment of peace and quiet is quickly stolen by a piercing high pitched alarm coming from the inside of his hoodie’s pocket.

“What the fuck!” Lance shouts, jumping on his spot before he turns and pulls his cellphone out. Big numbers stare back at him in mock, changing from white to blue and then red. Lance groans and quickly shuts the alarm off, scolding himself for even creating the damn thing in the first place.

Who needed to wake up at nine in the morning on a freaking saturday? What was he _thinking_?

Lance’s about to throw his cellphone far far away from him. to take a small nap because he _can_ , when a small icon on top of his screen catches his attention.

It’s the icon that lets him know there’s unread messages on his chat app. He considers ignoring it, knowing full well that it might as well just be his parents or one of his siblings.

He opens it anyway, because he’s curious.

His sister’s name on their private chat greets him and Lance doesn’t need to open the conversation to know she’s cursing at him. Something something about some stolen blouse? Probably, or maybe the stolen face mask Lance took with him last time he went to his parent’s house.

Either way, Lance ignores his sister’s cursing and continues to scroll down his chats. He has a few unread messages from a some teams for each of his classes, two from his mom and one from his dad telling him to answer his mom.

Lance doesn’t open any of them, not having the energy yet to deal with people or make conversation, until a name catches his eye.

Lance’s eyes widen and then he’s sitting up, clutching his cell phone with both of his hands as he opens the chat and reads the messages he had missed.

 

**[Saturday 04 of August 2018]**

**PM Keef >> **Lance A. McClain****

 

**[04:48 am] Keef**

_u r never letting that go huh?_

_hello?_

 

**[04:59 am] Keef**

_ok so u probably went to sleep but i uh_

_just wanted to say that u seem like a pretty cool dude and_

_it was pretty fun to talk with u_

_so, i hope after last night, u feel better_

_uh, so, hah, yeah, imma go now_

_take care, lance_

 

Lance stares at the texts, blinking in between to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating them. But the texts stay and a small smile makes it way to his lips.

He’s replying before he even acknowledges his fingers moving.

 

**[Saturday 04 of August 2018]**

**PM Lance A. McClain >> Keef**

 

**[09:05 am] Lance A. McClain**

_Good moooooooooorning, Mr. Mullet!_

 

**[09:09 am] Keef**

_Oh, no_

 

It’s okay, that’s a good ‘Oh, no’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it's lance and he's a social butterfly; they continue talking

Keith’s morning is pretty eventful.

Until it isn’t.

Keith stares with a flat look at his cellphone as the small square continues to vibrate every few seconds, sometimes vibrations hitting each others as more and more messages come crashing through.

His contact list is not that long, mainly consisting of: his parents, brother and a few classmates for group projects he didn’t even cared enough to save their numbers with a name.

Except Pidge’s. She’s cool.

Though, Pidge’s pretty much like him; limited texts from time to time and sometimes even an emojicon. So, for his phone to turn into a vibrating sextoy out of the sudden it is a surprise.

Keith has a guess on who might be.

 

**[Tuesday 05th of September 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[10:32 am] Julio Lance**

_See i have this great dilemma in this fine day_

_and i hope u can help out_

_so, imagine u r stranded in a small island and the plane that u were in that crashed was carrying only ONE lifetime supplies of a certain food/snack_

_what would u choose_

_mac &cheese, poptarts or hot pockets_

 

Keith snorts, placing down his highlighter and leaving it in the middle of his open book before he picks up his cellphone and opens the conversation.

 

**[10:35 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_what kind are the hot pockets?_

 

**[10:35 am] Julio Lance**

_jam + cheese_

 

**[10:36 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_sign me the fuck up_

 

**[10:36 am] Julio Lance**

_KEITH NO. BETRAYAL._

 

“Look at that grin, who’s the lucky guy?”

Keith jumps, hands flapping in the air to catch his cellphone in time before it hit the ground. The teen sighs in relief before he shoots his brother a glare.

“Really, Shiro? Really?”

His brother shrugs innocently, smiling the smile that Allura always compares it to be like a puppy’s before he drops his backpack on the floor, sitting in front of Keith on the table.

“I was just asking, man.” Shiro chuckles, looking around the library and humming when he finds it empty. “You know, I said it once and I will say it again: you will not find a booty to tap in empty places like, you know, the library.”

“You sure are weirdly concern for my love life,” Keith grumbles. “It’s starting to get creepy.”

“Sue me, I want my brother to not be a hermit.” Shiro snorts, opening his laptop and putting his glasses on. “So, come on, who’s the texter?”

“Just a guy,” Keith says, rolling his eyes as Lance continues to send text after text, his dramatics growing by each second Keith doesn’t replies and notifications starting to get clogged up in his blocked screen.

 _“‘Just a guy’,”_ Shiro mocks playfully. “Hi mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Just A Guy.”

Keith ignores him in favor to open the app and reply.

 

**[10:39 am] Julio Lance**

_u were supposed to back me up with the poptarts!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I mean, how would hot pockets would work anyways???_

_there are no microwaves in a deSERTED ISLAND KEITH_

_U WOULD STARVE WITH FROZEN HAM AND FLOUR_

_like, sure ok...maybe you can start a fire and just stick the pocket in a twig_

_...and then just cook it...like a marshmallow…_

_ok that’s logic_

_i want to change my answer now, i want hot pockets too_

 

**[10:45 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_u r ridiculous, lance_

 

**[10:46 am] Julio Lance**

_psh no_

_maybe_

_a lil_

_ok, but, lets say it’s the zombie apocalypse and you can choose only ONE store that will become your living headquarters for eeeeeeeeeeveeeeer_

_walmart, target or costco_

 

Keith shakes his head. “This guy, I swear,” he laughs, fingers already typing his answer along with a logical explanation with details of his plan for the imaginary scenario. He misses the way his brother throws him a curious look with a knowing smirk.

 

* * *

 

**[Wednesday 07th of September 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[03:05 pm] Julio Lance**

_idk your face_

 

 **[03:07 pm] Keit** **h A. Kogane-Marmora**

_amazing observations there watson_

 

**[03:05 pm] Julio Lance**

_shuttup_

_and why the f am i watson???_

_whatever!_

_i meant like, we have been talking for like a month_

_and i still don’t know what u look like_

_GASP maybe we have run into each other in the hall and we didnt even notice_

_you didnt even say hi, keith_

_rude_

 

**[03:07 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_lance, if we had, we wouldnt know????_

_so by context, you were also rude_

 

**[03:07 pm] Julio Lance**

_send a selfie?_

 

**[03:08 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_pft_

_heck no_

 

**[03:08 pm] Julio Lance**

_why not!!!!_

 

**[03:09 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_i dont do selfies_

 

**[03:10 pm] Julio Lance**

_i do_

 

**[03:10 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_then u send one_

 

**[03:10 pm] Julio Lance**

_but then only one of us would know what the other looks like_

 

**[03:11 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_tragic_

 

**[03:11 pm] Julio Lance**

_UGH KEEEEEEITH_

_IM DYING OF CURIOSITY_

 

**[03:19 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_TragicTM_

 

* * *

 

**[Wednesday 07th of September 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[04:09 pm] Julio Lance**

_[Keith Kogane instagram profile url shared]_

_u know_

_for a guy who denies being edgy_

_you sure look edgy in most of your pics on insta_

 

**[04:22 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_???????????????_

_how_

 

**[04:22 pm] Julio Lance**

_i have a friend_

 

**[04:23 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_???????_

_ofc u do_

 

* * *

 

**[Wednesday 07th of September 2018]**

**PM  Keith A. Kogane-Marmora** **> > Katie Pidge Holt**

 

**[04:25 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_pidge_

 

**[04:27 pm] Katie Pidge Holt**

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh_

_[Lancelot McClain instagram profile url shared]_

 

**[04:27 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_????????????????????????_

_how_

 

**[04:28 pm] Katie Pidge Holt**

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

**[04:28 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_¡?¡????¡¡¡¡?_

 

* * *

 

**[Wednesday 07th of September 2018]**

**PM  Keith A. Kogane-Marmora** **> > Julio Lance**

 

**[05:32 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_[Lancelot McClain instagram profile url shared]_

 

**[05:32 pm] Julio Lance**

_??????????????_

_how did you get my insta??? i didnt even like anything on yours_

 

**[05:35 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_i have a friend_

 

**[05:35 pm] Julio Lance**

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡?_

_wait_

_did u_

_did u just liked a pic of my insta_

_….from a year ago?????_

 

**[05:38 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_….._

_no_

 

**[05:43 pm] Julio Lance**

_KEITH OMFG_

_LIKING A RECENT ONE DOESN’T ERASE THE PREVIOUS LIKE_

 

**[05:43 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_DMAN IT_

 

* * *

 

**[Monday 17th of September 2018]**

**PM  Keith A. Kogane-Marmora** **> > Julio Lance**

 

**[10:23 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_[disastercoming.jpg attached]_

_that doesn’t look safe lance_

_even i can see that from my seat on my classroom_

_on the third floor_

_aaaaaaaaaaaand_

_you fell_

_i told u_

 

**[10:45 am] Julio Lance**

_??????????_

_HOW DID U KNOW THAT WAS ME_

 

**[10:47 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_tall brown noodle trying to balance himself at the top of a bench with his skateboard_

_as his big guy friend stands a few feet away with a disappointing shake of head?_

 

**[10:47 am] Julio Lance**

_fair enough_

_it was dope tho, right?_

 

**[10:47 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_PFFFFTT_

 

**[10:38 am] Julio Lance**

_:D_

 

**[10:41 am] Julio Lance**

_???_

 

**[11:32 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_fuck u, u made me get myself caught by the prof_

_i hate u_

 

**[11:34 am] Julio Lance**

_PPPFFFFTT_

 

* * *

 

**[Thursday 30th of September 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[09:21 am] Julio Lance**

_i think_

_think_

_i just saw you pass by_

 

**[09:46 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_??????_

_what? really?_

_what makes you so sure?_

 

**[09:47 am] Julio Lance**

_your mullet_

 

**[09:50 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_not a mullet_

 

**[09:50 am] Julio Lance**

_your mullET._

_even tho it was tied on a ponytail_

 

**[09:51 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_i mean, anyone could have a ponytail_

 

**[09:52 am] Julio Lance**

_were u running while carrying a backpack, a gym bag, glasses on tops of your hair, hot pocket on your mouth, hair bun messy and not even close to be called a bun tbh_

_while also holding one of your shoes on your hand as you tried to balance your phone too with the same hand?_

 

**[09:55 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_……._

_maybe_

 

**[09:56 am] Julio Lance**

_HAAA_

_IT WAS U_

 

**[09:56 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_I was running late, alright!_

_Professor Coran is one of the best but he do NOT tolerates anyone being late_

_I had to share my hot pocket with him just so he would let me in_

 

**[09:58 am] Julio Lance**

_omfg_

_NOT THE HOTPOCKET_

 

**[09:58 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_exactly! thank u!!_

 

 **[10:00 am] Julio Lan** **ce**

_i was being sarcastic_

 

**[10:00 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_well too bad_

_u can’t take it back_

 

**[10:02 am] Julio Lance**

_omfg_

 

* * *

 

**[Friday 05th of October 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[02:09 pm] Julio Lance**

_ok nerd_

 

**[02:09 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_y r you talking to yourself_

 

**[02:10 pm] Julio Lance**

_OK NERD_

 

**[02:10 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_LMAO_

 

**[02:11 pm] Julio Lance**

_So i got this thing going on at my dorm_

_video games and junk food kind of thing_

_for being free from midterms at freaking last_

_and we need an extra player so the teams can be even_

_and despite my amazing skills, even I can't take Team Punk on my own_

 

**[02:11 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_team punk?_

 

**[02:11 pm] Julio Lance**

_I can tell u all about it_

_if you come and join me on my team_

_Space Ninjas Team_

 

**[02:12 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_Tempting_

_that team’s name is making me feel things_

 

**[02:12 pm] Julio Lance**

_PFFT SCREW U_

_so, u up?_

 

**[02:13 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_hell yeah, what game?_

 

**[02:13 pm] Julio Lance**

_mario party_

 

 **[02:13 pm] Kei** **th A. Kogane-Marmora**

_double hell yeah, omw_

 

**[02:14 pm] Julio Lance**

_Awesome!!!_

_dorm’s inside the building next to the campus’s library_

_patterson’s hall, third floor, 326_

 

**[02:14 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_noted_

 

**[02:15 pm] Julio Lance**

_awesome, man!_

_this will be LEGIT hjdkfhgkjdf_

_just don't steal my nintendo_

 

**[02:18 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_DUDE_

_LET IT GO ALREADY_

 

**[02:19 pm] Julio Lance**

_I WILL BE WATCHING KOGANE_

 

* * *

 

 

**[Friday 05th of October 2018]**

**PM  Keith A. Kogane-Marmora** **> > Julio Lance**

 

**[07:45 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_was pidge your ‘i have a friend’ ??_

 

**[07:46 pm] Julio Lance**

_yeh_

_was it yours too?_

 

**[07:46 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_yeh_

 

 **[07:47 pm] Julio** **Lance**

_this explains a lot_

 

**[07:48 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_kinda?_

_i'm still confused on why she kept laughing randomly at us?_

 

**[07:49 pm] Julio Lance**

_….._

_dw about it_

 

**[07:52 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_?????_

 

* * *

 

**[Tuesday 16th of October 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[04:51 pm] Julio Lance**

_hey dude_

_u in the library?_

 

 **[04:59 pm] Keith A** **. Kogane-Marmora**

_yeh_

 

**[05:00 pm] Julio Lance**

_u busy?_

 

**[05:00 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_nah_

 

**[05:01 pm] Julio Lance**

_awesome_

_look up?_

 

**[05:01 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_??????_

 

Keith frowns slightly at his phone screen, pursing his lips when the app lets him know Lance had read the message but didn’t reply back. That’s weird, why does he even wants him to look -

Ah. That’s why.

Keith’s eyes widen at the sight of Lance, barely a few feet away from him, leaning against one of the bookshelves next to him with his cell phone still on his hands. The brunet grins at him and laughs when Keith waves awardkly from his seat.

Lance waves back at him before he nods, eyebrow arched in question. Keith blinks and then laughs as he nods, pushing the chair in front of him with his foot to show his silent invitation.

The smile that Lance gives him as he makes his way over makes his heart to skip a sharp beat.

 

* * *

 

**[Tuesday 16th of October 2018]**

**PM Shito Brogane >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[07:16 pm] Shito Brogane**

_Keith, it’s seven + 15_

_I have no shame, I totally started the episode without you_

_You okay tho?_

 

**[07:20 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_Hey! I’m sorry, sorry! i lost track of the time_

_im on my way to yours rn_

_sorry_

 

 **[07:21 pm] Shit** **o Brogane**

_It’s fine, dw_

_I’m just glad you’re alive_

_Everything ok?_

 

**[07:21 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_yeah, i just_

_i was hanging out with lance at the library_

_and didn’t see the time_

 

**[07:22 pm] Shito Brogane**

_!!!!!!!!!!_

_So you DID, in fact, found a booty to tap in the library_

_Oh ho ho ho ho!_

 

**[07:22 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_tone it down santa_

 

**[07:22 pm] Shito Brogane**

_Pfffft, just_

_Be real with me for a sec_

_Are you sure is Lance still ‘just a guy’ ?_

 

**[07:23 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_im pretty sure_

_he’s not_

_not anymore_

 

**[07:23 pm] Shito Brogane**

_:D_

 

**[07:23 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_stfu takashi_

_WAIT_

_U STARTED WATCHING THE NEW SEASON WITHOUT ME?_

 

**[07:24 pm] Shito Brogane**

_Shhh, this is a happy moment_

_By the way, i so called it that Natalia would betray Lucia_

_I told u_

 

**[07:24 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_SHIRO!!!!!!_

 

* * *

 

**[Sunday 28th of October 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[12:04 pm] Julio Lance**

_so!_

 

**[12:05 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_oh boy_

 

**[12:05 pm] Julio Lance**

_imma ignore that_

_SO! There’s this new movie_

_bet you have heard of it, voltron legendary defender, ofc u have, yes i know_

 

**[12:05 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_hm doesn't sound familiar_

 

**[12:06 pm] Julio Lance**

_…… keith_

 

**[12:06 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_:P_

 

**[12:06 pm] Julio Lance**

_KEITH U DONT PLAY WITH A MAN’S FEELINGS LIKE THIS_

_GOD_

 

**[12:06 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_ahaha sorry sorry, forgot you’re a nerd_

 

**[12:06 pm] Julio Lance**

_i would be offended by that if it wasn't for the fact that i own that name flawlessly_

 

**[12:07 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_ofc u do_

 

**[12:07 pm] Julio Lance**

_so anyways! movie, right_

 

**[12:07 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_one of the most anticipated movies in our generation, yes, I know_

_can’t wait to see it tbh_

 

**[12:08 pm] Julio Lance**

_FUNNY YOU SAY THAT_

_you see because_

_I happen to have an EXTRA ticket because buying tickets movies online can be tricky, you know? technology, i know ik_

_so i ended up with two tickets, silly me_

_soooooooo_

_i was thinking that you_

_maybe, just, ya know maybe_

_would like to go see the movie with me?_

 

* * *

**[Sunday 28th of October 2018]**

**PM Shito Brogane >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[12:08 pm] Shito Brogane**

_What was that sound on the wall?_

_Was that your phone???_

_Again?_

 

**[12:09 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_STFU TAKASHI_

_I NEED SILENCE_

 

**[12:09 pm] Shito Brogane**

_I can hear you screaming?????_

_This is why Mrs. Lauren next door doesn’t like you coming over_

_DID YOU JUST SHUSH ME THROUGH THE WALL?????_

 

* * *

**[Sunday 28th of October 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[12:11 pm] Julio Lance**

_….keith?_

_it’s_

_its fine if you dont want to dude, i_

 

**[12:11 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_wai not nonono_

_i dropped my phone!!_

 

**[12:11 pm] Julio Lance**

_why did you drop your phone?_

 

**[12:12 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_….raccoons?_

 

**[12:12 pm] Julio Lance**

_omfg keith_

_pinocchio has nothing on you_

 

**[12:12 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_a nywa ys_

_movie, yes!_

 

**[12:12 pm] Julio Lance**

_yes?_

_to the movies?_

_with me? yes?_

 

**[12:12 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_lance! yes! haha_

_yes i do want to go to the movie with u_

 

**[12:13 pm] Julio Lance**

_you do!!?_

 

**[12:13 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_why do u sound so surprised!!_

 

**[12:13 pm] Julio Lance**

_idk!!! but hey yoo!!!_

_we going to the movies!_

_friday!! 8.30 pm!!!_

 

**[12:13 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_noted and saved_

 

**[12:14 pm] Julio Lance**

_you wont regret it_

_i have been told im a pleasure to see movies with_

 

**[12:14 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_pffffft_

_aja_

_who’s pinocchio now_

 

**[12:14 pm] Julio Lance**

_shuddap_

_you r in for a good night_

_blink blink_

 

**[12:14 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_...blink? blink?_

_did u mean to write wink wink?_

 

**[12:15 pm] Julio Lance**

_...blink_

**[12:15 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_……._

 

**[12:16 pm] Julio Lance**

_maybe_

_*blinks away embarrassed*_

 

**[12:16 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_pppfffffttt oh god_

_no, come back_

_that was just_

_really really cute_

 

**[12:16 pm] Julio Lance**

_fsdnkjfdskjfsd keith_

 

**[12:16 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_what! i’m just saying u r cute!_

 

**[12:17 pm] Julio Lance**

_KJFHSJKFHSD KEITH_

 

* * *

 

**[Friday 02nd of November 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[07:35 pm] Julio Lance**

_dorm F4 right?_

 

**[07:36 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_i still think i could have meet you there_

_but yes_

 

**[07:36 pm] Julio Lance**

_let me bee chaaaaaaarming kogane_

 

**[07:36 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_fine_

 

**[07:37 pm] Julio Lance**

_im here_

 

**[07:37 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_k_

 

**[07:39 pm] Julio Lance**

_….r u gonna open the door?_

 

**[07:39 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_i thought u wanted to be charming_

_charming guys can knock_

 

**[07:39 pm] Julio Lance**

_omfg_

_u know what?_

_fine_

 

**[07:41 pm] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_lance?_

 

Keith stares at the screen, playful grin slowly dimming on his lips and eyebrows furrowed in worry before he makes his way to the door in hurry, opening it quickly. His heart slams against his chest at the empty hallway before him.

“I’m stupid,” Keith groans, hands rubbing half of his face in frustration before he starts typing out his apology, lower lip caught between his teeth.

God, there’s no way Lance will want to go out with him again and they haven’t even gone out yet! He messed it up so bad.

His finger is barely a breath away from touching the send button when a noise behind him distracts him. Keith’s eyes widen in surprise and shock when an entire body stumbles inside his dorm from his window.

“The fuck?” Keith shouts, hand automatically reaching for his pocket knife on his jeans. His tilts his head in confusion, though, when the stranger groan painfully on the ground, sounding familiar.

“Lance?” he yelps, looking scandalized by the turn of events and walking towards the fallen brunet.

“How’s that for charming?” Lance asks as he pushes himself off the ground and dust his outfit, flashing Keith a quick wink.

Keith laughs, body leaning against Lance’s as he shakes and shoves the brunet’s shoulder playfully in between chuckles.

Lance limits himself to beam, hands on Keith’s waist as takes in the sound of his laughter. They end up being late for the movie but neither complain.

 

* * *

 

The thing about first dates, because that right there had been a date with no doubt after all the hand holding and shy blushes between each other, is that there’s this sudden uneven ground of where they stand right after.

Keith stares at his phone, swinging it by the bottom edge of it as he lays his chin on the table. It’s been around one hour since Lance dropped him on his dorm after the movie.

The date itself was amazing. Keith doesn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard until he snorted or the time a simple touch would set his veins on fire.

He really wants a second date with Lance, he aches for it. But he doesn’t want to be overwhelming. So, he waits for Lance to text him first or to gather enough courage to do it himself first.

Whatever comes first.

...

Would it look too desperate to text Lance when they just saw each other the same day?

Whatever the answer might had been for that question it’s lost for Keith when his phone brightens up with a new notification. His heart skips a beat at the sight of Lance’s contact name flashing over the screen.

 

**[Saturday 03rd of November 2018]**

**PM Julio Lance >> Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

 

**[11:56 am] Julio Lance**

_DUDE_

_WE LEFT THE M &MS ON OUR MOVIE BASKET _

_WE_

_LEFT_

_OUR CHOCOLATE_

_OUR NOT EVEN OPEN CHOCOLATE IN THE MOVIE THEATER_

 

**[11:57 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_pppfffftttt_

_omg_

_Lance_

 

**[11:58 am] Julio Lance**

_nope_

_no excuses_

_legit sad_

_sad tears running down my face_

_you owe me m &ms now _

_on our next date_

 

Keith blinks in bewilderment before a wide smile spreads through his lips as he re-reads the text over and over again. Next date. Lance wants another date with him.

 

**[12:01 am] Julio Lance**

_i mean_

_if you want to ofc_

 

 **[12:01 am] Keith A. K** **ogane-Marmora**

_Lance_

_I do want to :)_

_and I’m gonna make sure you get some m &ms _

 

**[12:01 am] Julio Lance**

_:D !!!!!!_

_best date ever already_

 

**[12:02  am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_;)_

 

**[12:03 am] Julio Lance**

_but no nintendo switch alone until the fourth date_

 

**[12:03 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_oh_

_my GOD_

 

**[12:05 am] Julio Lance**

_HAHAH_

_no but really, keith_

_I really really had fun tonight_

_thank you_

 

**[12:05 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_me too lance_

_i look forward for the next one_

 

**[12:07 am] Julio Lance**

_… <3 _

 

**[12:08 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_ppfff dork_

_ <3 _

 

**[12:08 am] Julio Lance**

_ <3 !!! _

_night keith_

 

**[12:08 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_good night lance_

 

* * *

**[Saturday 01st of December 2018]**

**GC Keith A. Kogane-Marmora >> Fantastic Four + Cosmo**

 

**[08:56 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_mom, dad_

_so, there's this guy_

 

**[8:57 am] Shito Brogane**

_HALLELUJA_

 

**[09:02 am] Blade Mom**

_your dad already left to the grocery for tonight’s dinner_

_bring your boy :)_

 

**[09:04 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_oh my god_

 

**[09:15 am] Texas Kogane**

_:D_

 

**[09:18 am] Keith A. Kogane-Marmora**

_oh mY GOD_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
